Present day diesel fuel delivery systems may include an assembly commonly referred to as a “modular reservoir assembly” or “MRA”. An MRA includes a fuel reservoir and is located within the fuel tank. The reservoir collects fuel from the tank via a “passive fill” valve located on the bottom of the reservoir and an “active fill” jet pump operating on return fuel from the engine. An engine or frame mounted fuel pump pulls the fuel from the reservoir through fuel lines leading to the engine. A strainer is provided at the inlet to the fuel line to capture particulate from the fuel prior to entering the fuel line.
Diesel fuel is known to absorb moisture and form ice at low engine start-up temperatures (e.g., at or below about −20° C.). Ice formation at the bottom of the fuel reservoir may block the fuel strainer inlet. Should this occur, the engine may not start or will run inefficiently until the ice has melted. Therefore, there exists a need for a diesel fuel delivery system which will not be adversely affected by ice forming in the fuel reservoir.